1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disc defect management, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for managing defects therein using a temporary defect management area (TDMA) and a disc having the TDMA for managing defects thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disc defect management is the process of rewriting data stored in a user data area of a disc, in which a defect exists, to a new portion of the disc's data area, thereby compensating for a data loss otherwise caused by the defect. In general, disc defect management is performed using a linear replacement method or a slipping replacement method. In the linear replacement method, the user data area in which a defect exists is replaced with a spare data area having no defects. In the slipping replacement method, the user data area with the defect is slipped and the next user data area having no defects is used.
Both the linear replacement method and the slipping replacement are, however, applicable only to rewritable discs, such as a DVD-RAM/RW, on which data can be repeatedly recorded and recording can be performed using a random access method. In other words, the linear replacement and slipping replacement methods are difficult to apply to a write-once discs, on which recording is allowed only once.
In general, the presence of defects in a disc is detected by recording the data on the disc, and confirming whether data has been recorded correctly on the disc. However, once data is recorded on a write-once disc, it is impossible to overwrite new data and manage defects therein.
After the development of a CD-R and a DVD-R, a high-density write-once disc with a recording capacity of several dozen GBs was introduced. This type of disc can be used as a backup disc since it is not expensive and allows random access so as to enable fast reading operations. However, since disc defect management is not available for write-once discs, a backup operation may be discontinued when a defective area (i.e., an area where a defect exists) is detected during the backup operation. In addition, since a backup operation is generally performed when a system is not frequently used (e.g., at night when a system manager does not operate the system), it is more likely that the backup operation will be stopped and remain discontinued because a defective area of a write-once disc is detected.